princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Shūji Tanegashima
Shūji Tanegashima (Japanese: 種ヶ島修二,'' Tanegashima Shūji'') is one of the New Prince of Tennis characters. His name is romanized as Syuji Tanegashima in the Japanese anime. Background Tanegashima Shūji was first believed to be just another strong 2nd Stringer in the U-17 Training Camp. However, it is revealed that he was a member of the 1st Stringers and the No.2 of the All-Japan Junior Representatives upon the rest of the Genius 10's arrival. He did not go with the team on their foreign expedition due to his hatred of airplanes. Appearance Tanegashima has white hair and a notably darker skin tone. In the anime, Tanegashima is depicted to have purple eyes, but his eyes are brown in the manga. Personality Tanegashima appears to be a free-willed character who does most things for fun. As shown in his introduction as Tokugawa Kazuya claimed he looked while he was enjoying himself as he was sitting alone watching the middle schoolers defeat several high schoolers. He also isn't above performing childish fun antics as shown when he rides around the camp on one of the camp's segways. While riding the segway he decides to steal the drinks of Kaido and Sanada while the two of them are exhausted from running laps for self training. Tanegashima also appears to be vigilant and aware of the situation more than others as proven after the long and drawn out Singles match between Irie Kanata and Atobe Keigo when Irie claims he injured his shoulder. Tanegashima saw through this and threw a towel at Irie when he needed it in the changing rooms. Irie used his left arm, showing that he was lying earlier. History U-17 Camp Team Shuffle He is introduced as a member of the 1st Court watching the middle schoolers defeating their High School opponents and working their way up to the 5th and 6th Courts with Tokugawa Kazuya with the latter claiming that Tanegashima seemed to be enjoying witnessing their rapid progress. Tanegashima is then later seen during the Team Shuffle between the 5th Court and the 3rd Court, however it is revealed that he was a member of the 1st Stringers and No.2 of the All-Junior Japan Representatives upon the rest of the Top 10's arrival. He did not go with the team on their foreign expedition due to his hatred of airplanes. U-17 Camp Revolution Tanegashima is present with the rest of the 2nd Stringers upon the arrival of the Top 10. However Echizen Ryoma immediately asks Tanegashima why only nine players have arrived. Tanegashima then goes into his bag and puts on his 1st Stringer jersey No.2 badge, showing the rest of the middle schoolers that he was far stronger than they imagined. He lines up along with the rest of his Top 10 teammates to take on 2nd Stringers as part of the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge. However, after finding out the shock news that the No.s 11-20 had been defeated and replaced, and the No.s 11-19 being defeated by Middle Schoolers, which the Top 10 found to be a disgrace, Kimijima Ikuto the No.7 decides to create a rota for the Top 10's matches including the middle schoolers. Tanegashima shows his childish side afterwards as for his own enjoyment, he decides to steal the drink of a thirsty Kaidoh Kaoru who had been jogging for a long time and need of a rest and a drink. Sanada Genichiro arrives to tell Kaidoh not to worry as his drink was nearby. Unfortunately to Sanada and Kaidoh's dismay, Tanegashima decides to take Sanada's drink also leaving the two Middle Schoolers infuriated with him. Genius 10 Challenge The next day, Tanegashima and the rest of the Top 10 sit together away from the other camp members while they and the rest of the camp watch the Encounter between the Top 10 and their Middle School challengers. After the Top 10 lose once and win three straight matches against the Middle School challengers, Tanegashima and No.6 Ohmagari Ryuuji prepare to face Sanada Genichiro and Akutsu Jin in a Doubles match. The match kicks off with an extremely fast and heated pace with Sanada bringing out his special attacks and Akutsu going on the attack however the High Schoolers stun them as Tanegashima effortlessly returns all of Sanada's moves and hits back Rai which startles Sanada and further showing Tanegashima's amazing skill. Tanegashima then shows his troublesome side as he purposely faults and serves a hard shot directly onto Sanada's bench to knock his water bottle to the ground and then even he agitates Sanada even further by handing his racket over to Ohmagari Ryuuji and sits down whilst Ohmagari handles both Akutsu and Sanada at the same time with Tanegashima sitting casually on the ground no longer playing. However this doesn't last for too long as Sanada reveals he has perfected his Black Aura and forces Tanegashima to rejoin the match. Tanegashima then snatches his racket back from Ohmagari and nullifies Sanada's Black Aura shot all in one play. Tanegashima and Ohmagari then completely exchange roles as Tanegashima becomes the solo player in what becomes another 2 VS 1 match against Sanada/Akutsu pair. Like how Ohmagari competely dominated the Middle School pair, Tanegashima effortlessly does the same. However, towards the end of the match, Tanegashima and the rest of the camp is stunned when Sanada unveils a "Double Clutch" version of his Black Aura shot meaning the ball completely changes its direction twice at sufficient speed and gets past Tanegashima's amazing reactions. Fortuntately for Tanegashima/Ohmagari pair, it was a fluke and Sanada had yet to master the "Double Clutch" version of his shot. Therefore Tanegashima easily cruised to victory in the end after the sudden scare. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques Tanegashima is a right-handed player and plays in a unique manner which involves him removing his left arm from inside his jacket whilst the he is still wearing it half zipped causing half of the jacket to hang from behind him awkwardly as he plays. As expected of a player of high rank of being listed the second best in Japan, was capable of easily returning Sanada's Lightning and then Black Aura shot without breaking his racket gut and instead broke Sanada's with it. Oni Juujiro even goes as far as to mention that Tanegashima is a man he has never beaten.Even if Tanegashima says that he also ,ever won against Oni. Halt Destruction Nothingness Tanegashima has the godly and natural skill to see the spin placed in a shot and instaneously give this information to his wrists which allows to able to nullify the effect of practically any special shot. U-17 StatsNew Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5 Speed - 5: No matter what kind of ball, he is able to deal with it nimbly and return it. His kinetic vision was forged from rail shooting games. Power - 5: The secret of his superior muscles lies in the bones. It seems the collagen he gets from consuming pigs feet bestows favorable results to strengthening his bones. Stamina - 5: Because he is always trying to see through his opponent's abilities while in battle, he seldom gets his pace disturbed. He almost never has to worry about his stamina depleting in the middle of a match. Mental - 7: Because he is the kind of person who does things just to amuse himself, he can change even a pinch into a chance. Because flexibility supports his foundation, whether it be enemy or ally, he has the acumen to see through and surpass them. Technique - 6: With the skills to hit a can into the trashcan behind himself without even looking, he has a shining level of control. Kurobe Memo: He has natural incredible perception and a large field of vision which he uses to see through one's weaknesses. Because he's always riding his Segway around, he has become accustomed to seeing things that move at incredible speeds. However, his one flaw is that he is a very moody person. In real matches, he has a tendency to recklessly show off. Personal Information *Hobby: Shooting and Cruising *Committee: Animal Committee *Favorite Color: Water Color *Favorite Food: Pigs Feet and Chinese Seaweed *Thing he wants most: Earplugs *Thing you're bad at: Airplanes *Specialty outside of tennis: Swimming Trivia Character Trivia *Tanegashima speaks with a Kansai-ben (accent) like the members of Shitenhoji. *Tanegashima is Akogare's reader model in Men's Non-no, a Japanese fashion magazine targeted towards teenage males. *He's from an island in the south. *Since he hates airplanes he came to Tokyo by ship. *While out walking with Kimijima, Tanegashima was scouted and has been a model for a magazine. *The segway Tanegashima uses actually belongs to Kurobe Yukio. Other Trivia *Tanegashima's first name, Syuji is very similar to his voice actor's name, Ryuji. The only difference is the first letter. This only applies when Syuji's name is romanised as Syuji. References Gallery Get Chuuuuu.jpg|Get Chuuuuu Character song Chibi Shuji.JPG|Manga Chibi form Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:U-17 Camp Category:1st Stringer Category:Kansai Players Category:Right-Handed Category:All-Rounder